


Mischief

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Rumbelle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin are causing mischief and faking the map to his dagger together, causing much more than mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

She giggles. She giggles not only because of the mischief she’s doing. Not really mischief. Nobody is going to get hurt through this. But it’s mischievously enough in her eyes and for her taste. “Stop it, Rum… I can’t concentrate when you’re doing this,” she giggles.  
“Then we are in a quandary, Dearie, because I like to hear that sound from you and I won’t stop to bring you to making this sound.”

Again she giggles as his lips brushing over her neck and his fingertips are tickling her side. He’s pleased by her giggle, her joyful sound. Lowly he sighs while nibbling at her thin skin.

“Rum, please… I can’t finish when you…”

“I’ll finish you, I promise…”

“Rum!” Her giggle turns into a laugh. “Just five more minutes, you will be able to wait five more minutes, don’t you?”

“Five minutes can be so long,” he sighs against her skin, caressing it with kisses.

“It would go faster if you would help me.”

He looks up, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Just put the mark somewhere.”  
“But where? I never thought that the wood in Storybrooke would be this big.”

“That’s not the only big thing in Storybrooke,” he murmurs at her ear, nibbling at her earlobe with a low groan while he moves slowly against her.

Another giggle leaves her lips. “Rum, seriously…”

“I am serious, Sweetheart.” Again his lips are brushing over her neck.

“Rumplestiltskin! Either you can tame your beast for five minutes or you will have to keep it in your pants for the next few days. I’m serious.”

He grumbles, resting his chin again on her shoulder. One arm lies around her, his hand resting on her forearm. “Set the cross here,” he points with a finger on the map that’s spread in front of her.

“Hmm… that’s too close to the well, too obvious. Nobody would fall for this.”

“Well… The Charmings would. They’re really not that smart.”

“Don’t be so mean.”

“I’m only honest… You have to admit that they’re really not the brightest ones here in town.”

“And of course no one can be as bright as you are,” she smirks.

“Exactly. Maybe with exception of you.”

“Oh, how generous of you.”

“By now you must know that I am always generous when it comes to you,” he whispers, kissing her shoulder.

A small giggle leaves her lips. “Oh yes… and in right this moment I can feel how generous you are to me.” She moves her hips backwards, drawing a growl from him that encourages her. “Help me with the map and you can be completely generous to me.”

“Here.” Immediately he points onto the map, taking the pen out of her hand and drawing the cross. “Deep, deep into the woods… And now… I’d like to go somewhere else deep, deep,” he murmurs against her skin, putting the pen aside.

Carelessly she shoves the map from the bed to the floor, turning around underneath him to face him now. “I’d approve that,” she grins and placing her arms around his neck.

His mouth crushes on hers. Immediately she opens her lips and welcomes his tongue, kissing him with passion and desire. She sighs with closed eyes, letting him conquering her mouth, exploring it with his tongue while his hands roam over her body. She enjoys it like she always enjoys his fierce kisses, when he shows passion, when he locks the gentle side away and shows her how possessively he can be over her. A good kind of possessively behaviour. Not the one she would despise, the one that sees in her nothing more than a thing one can possess like an object. But the one that shows his desire for her, his need to kiss her this way that she never wants to kiss another man and… well, yes also fuck her that way, to ruin her for every other man, putting his mark on her. She can totally loose herself everytime they kiss, forgetting time and place. But now only kissing isn’t enough for her. She wants more. She needs more.

He groans as she buries her fingers in his hair, dishevels it, pulling lovingly at it and scratching with her nails softly over his scalp. He knows exactly how much she loves his hair and she knows exactly how much he loves her fingers in his hair. A win-win situation for both… Again she pulls at his hair, drawing his head a bit back to look at him. With half closed eyes she looks up, the deer like brown of his eyes hazy with lust, his breath already panting and hectic. This look of him, hair only a mess, eyes feverish, lips parted and gasping for air, looking at her with want and need… It sends a shiver through her, bringing her to arch her body against his.

How delicious, how seductively she looks with desire written over her face, desire after him. The red on her cheeks, her swollen lips, the hazy blue lakes of her eyes and by all old and new gods, her chest falling rapidly up and down under her frantic breath… They don’t need words to see and know how much they want each other. No, not wanting… They just simply need each other. He needs her just simply to be able to breath. He presses his lips onto hers before slowly sliding deeper, spreading tender kisser over her neck and throat, soft bites which he licks afterwards, breathing his hot breath onto these wet spots. With relish he can feel how she trembles underneath him. He lets one hand wandering down her body, massaging, caressing her smooth skin, the soft flesh of her hip and thigh. He growls again when she parts her legs for him, drawing him between them by placing her wonderful long legs around his waist. How wonderfully warm it is between her legs… It always feels like home, so right and good to be between them, to be embraced by her.

He feels satisfied as he glides with his hand between them, feeling how the trembles, as she arches her hip up to his hand. A growl leaves his lips as he can feel how much she desires him already, how much she wants him, feeling her soaking wet beneath him. Her sweet sighs and moans are filling his ears, moans of his name with her honey-sweet voice. He groans and shudders as she pulls at his hair, increases his lust by pressing her nails into his back. He elicits a sweet whimper as he pushes two fingers inside of her, brushing with his lips over her breast and taking one pink bud between his lips, rolling it between his teeth, playing with his tongue at it and drawing more lustful sound from her.

He increases the heat within her with everything he does, the throbbing and trembling need. Her breath goes panting; with closed eyes she enjoys with relish every single one of his actions. She arches her body against his, holding him closer with her legs around him, with her hand on the back of his head. She moves her hips against his hand with every thrust of his fingers, concentrates on this feeling. She can’t hold back a small scream as he starts to caress her sweet little bud with his thumb with every thrust of his fingers. She whimpers his name, begging him to give her more, demanding more, whimpering how much she needs him now.

She knows exactly that she gets him always when she whimpers. He can’t resist those sweet little sounds of her. And she can feel by his hardness that he needs her now as much as she needs to feel him. Only the thought of his hard length makes her wetter, makes her begging for him. “Rum… please…” She shudders by his growl, sighing in frustration as he takes his hand away from her but only a moment later she throws her head back, moaning his name as he pushes himself into her.

Both savour that moment. To be completely filled by him, feeling him deep and hard, to be totally embraces by her wet and tight heat… It’s always bliss to feel each other this way, to be connected this way. And the thought that only he will ever know how she will taste, how she will feel, how she kisses and moves, how her voice sounds thick with lust…

She kisses him passionately, holding him close with one hand in his hair. She moans against his lips as he starts to move, withdrawing almost completely, only teasing her with the tip of length. She whimpers and tries to move her hips closer but his hand on her waist holds her mercilessly onto the bed. She whimpers in frustration, breathing his name against his lips, pleading him. With a slow rhythm he thrust into her. He kisses down to her neck, sighs her name against her skin, nibbling and biting softly. Deeply he inhales her scent, getting dizzy by the whole combination of her, her body, her scent, her voice… He would like to draw it out, make it long for her to enjoy it longer but he feels already now that it’s impossible for him with having her beneath him, trembling and shuddering, moaning and sighing his name, begging him for more, tighten the grip in his hair and the embrace of her legs.

A sound of pure joy leaves her lips as he hardens his pace. Thrusting faster and deeper, harder, pressing her more into the bed with his body. Her moans, her lustful soaked voice tells him he’s doing it right, exactly how she wants it and needs it. He gasps for air, his own desires becomes stronger with every second. The urgent throbbing, the heat within him gets too strong and twisting his senses.

Her breath goes faster; he can tell that she’s close enough by the way she tightens around him, holding him a bit longer with every thrust. It increases his lust and mingled with her sweet pleading whimpers… Does this woman even know how much power she has over him with only her whimpers? Probably because she whimpers again his name, whimpers how good it is, how good he is.

Suddenly she pulls firmly at his hair, screaming out loud his name, pressing her trembling body more against him before she feels completely boneless, trying to inhale deeply air. She sighs with every further thrust of him, taking everything of him as he follows her, shuddering again as he spent himself. Nothing could ever satisfy him this much like hearing her screaming his name with desire. He rests in and on her, resting his face in the crook of her neck. His hot breath sends a shiver down her spine.

Lovingly he kisses her neck as she starts to strokes softly through his hair. Sweet words of love and adoration are following his kisses. She smiles at his words, snuggling more against him.

“Do you really think this will work,” she whispers, playing with his hair.

“It’s perfect, Sweetheart… No one will be smart enough to get it.” He chuckles lowly. “Regina would dig over the whole wood… she would never think of another possibility. And then she goes crazy when she can’t find it. She would rather dig over whole Storybrooke and drying out the sea than thinking of that. For everyone to see and still they are all too blind to see…”

“Good that no one will ever know that we spend time of making a fake map… What would they only think of you? The great Rumplestiltskin, spending his time with faking maps to fake treasures like a little boy whose playing pirate.”

“Are you trying to tease me, Sweetheart?”

“Maybe?”

“Should I punish you?”

“I don’t think of a punishment… but you could play finding the treasure for example with my body?”

“That’s easy, I know exactly that sweet treasure vault of yours,” he murmurs against her skin, spreading soft kisses over it.

“Are you sure,” she giggles and her giggle is cut off with a moan as he reaches between them, touching her between her legs where she’s still so sensitive. 


End file.
